


polar

by yinsprings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet?, M/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinsprings/pseuds/yinsprings
Summary: omihina as polar covalent bonds
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 20





	polar

**Author's Note:**

> I was reviewing and thought of them.

Akin to elements across the period and atop of the group, the increasing attraction Sakusa feels for Hinata only gets stronger especially when they bond together. With how different the energies they give out, Sakusa, when he is next to Hinata just go through series of euphoric sensations out from being sucked whole by him. The negativities in him are being swept away, which in consequence a positive warmth dwells in. He finds himself smiling unconsciously when it comes to Hinata. He is not skeptical anymore having been asked to do little gimmicks with his teammates for fan days. He now joins them laughing as Atsumu throws tantrums over losing another fold of his dignity. 

Out of nowhere, Sakusa invites Hinata for a jog. He was ecstatic when he agreed. He waits for him and as Hinata approaches to him closely, that feeling of being overly exhilarated revisits him. He is getting familiar and scarily, growing comfortable. 

Morning jogs eventually became a thing for them, until one day when Sakusa waits for Hinata, two other silhouettes appear after him. He stands there and watches from afar how Hinata effortlessly blends with them. Then he was hit by an awful realization, so awful, it made his stomach turn. Hinata draws people into him—which isn’t something new. That’s how Hinata is from the very start. And what they have is not something special. 

Sakusa never thought he would fall to the pits of self-wallowing. 

At the same time Hinata pulls Sakusa towards him, can he pull Hinata with the same intensity, too? To the point of sharing alike emotions? They are poles apart in personality. This unequally shared feelings of Sakusa for Hinata is a tug of war. He struggles to keep up with his overwhelming presence. _He is losing._ In the end, it is not really mutual for them. 

Sakusa takes a step back, and he trudges away from them in hopes to calm his heavy heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww but they might actually be H2O or NaCL


End file.
